User blog:DatBeardyGuy/The Old Builders (Chapter 4)
okie, i promised this one. Jesse and friends were waiting in the Hallway for either Harper, Axel, Em, or Lukas. It took a very long time, but eventually, someone DID show up. Jesse: Lukas! Lukas: Woah! Hey guys! I'm SO glad you're down here. Otherwise, it might'a been an endless chase. Ivor: We coulda used the Atlas, but waiting is fine too. Petra: There's the three back. The 2 biggies and 1 smallie are seen walking down the stairs, along with a new friend, Jesse: Hey, Harper, Axel, Em, Otto! How's things? Axel: Cool, I guess. Literally, we were back in the snow village... Em: We met the Gladiators again. They didn't seem interested in joining our journey... Harper: We managed to convince Otto, though. Otto appears from behind the three. "Yes, well, I can assure you, that everything will be accounted and will be fine, now, let me examine the portals..." Otto goes away to examine the portals. Axel: You sure his eyesight will be OK? Olivia: Are you saying all old people have bad eyesight? Axel: No! Yes! Maybe? A little? Whatever you want to hear? Olivia: You're making this worse. Otto: Well, I can confirm that someone is pulling the strings, and that the only lit portal I found was one full of diamond blocks... Jesse: Well, if someone's pulling the strings, we're stopping the show. We're gonna get through that diamond portal, and stop him. But first... Jesse: Lukas, get Ivor. Go through the oak-wood portal, that should be our home. Lukas: Are you leaving us behind? Jesse: THEN, you must get the Amulet, and get the ORDER OF THE STONE. Jesse: We're going villain hunting. Cue Overworld. Ivor: Why did Jesse make me come with you? Lukas: Because you're probably a tool to convince the Order. Isn't it obvious? Lukas exclaimed while he grabbed the amulet. It seemed to be very faint. Lukas: Gabriel and Ellegaard (Magnus died in Episode 3.) must be back in their home worlds, we need to get back to the temple. Cue the Nether. Ivor: Alright, back here, then? I suppose we find the minecarts and get ready for a long stroll. Lukas and Ivor then get onto the minecarts. The ride then begins. It appears there were no Ghasts. Ivor: So, about the adventure, then... Lukas: What about it? Ivor: Well, I suppose it's alright for you, isn't it? Me? I love adventure. I scream it out every time I get to go on one. Luckily, nobody cares. Lukas awkwardly stares at Ivor. Ivor: What? It's what I do!....What's your opinion? Lukas: "Uh... well, it just seems like a White Pumpkin scenario, where this didn't have to happen. But SOMEBODY dragged us into it." He said, as he angrily glares at Ivor. "Well, at least we get to be heroes... Again." Ivor: ...Where the heck are the Ghasts? Lukas: Huh. I didn't know they were gone.. Something's definitely wrong. The minecarts eventually reach their stop. Lukas: Here it is... Ivor: Redstonia... Category:Blog posts